Bones Of The Mockingjay
by Oscuro Dream
Summary: A Skulduggery x Hunger Games crossover. Valduggery later on, probably. T, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**A/N: I just realized there were no Hunger Games/ Skulduggery fics… So I made one!**

Valkyrie lay back in the seat of the Bentley, watching the pouring rain glumly.

"Why are you dragging me into another amazingly wet adventure, Skulduggery?" Skulduggery turned to look at Valkyrie, his head tilted.

"I thought you liked having adventures, Valkyrie." Valkyrie sighed.

"I like adventures. But I prefer it when the ocean hasn't mysteriously warped itself into the sky."

"Right." Skulduggery sighed, as he turned into a driveway. The Bentley made its way to a small, broken down barn which looked like it hadn't seen civilization since the last Ice Age. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"This is where our next case is? This piece of crap?" She snorted. Skulduggery would have raised an eyebrow, if he could.

"Who's cranky today, then?" Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery.

"You're the one who kept me out till one last night!" Skulduggery nodded.

"You're the one who wanted to help me blow up Scapegrace's house." Valkyrie went to make a retort, but giggled.

"Did you hear him squeal?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Skulduggery snorted. He parked the Bentley and walked into the ramshackle barn. Valkyrie quickly jogged after him, still chuckling. As they stepped into the dark, musty room of the barn, Valkyrie let out a small shriek, staring at the hayloft. Skulduggery spun around and stared at the portal that was sitting there.

"You think the Sanctuary could've warned us…" He muttered. Valkyrie stared at the portal, a red light gleaming from the center of it.

"There is something wrong with that portal, Skulduggery…" She murmured. Skulduggery nodded.

"Evil practically emanates from it." Valkyrie nodded, tense and pale.

"Now what?" She asked quietly. Skulduggery started climbing up the ladder.

"We get closer." He said brightly. Valkyrie grabbed the ladder and scuttled up after him.

"Are you _mental_? We could get sucked in! Who knows what could be in it?" As they reached the top and stood a few paces away from the portal, Skulduggery piped up.

"I _am _mental. On the bright side, there doesn't appear to be anything particularly dangerous or world-threatening emerging from it, does there?" Valkyrie sighed and nodded.

"I guess…" As they stood, staring at the portal, a gust of wind blew into the barn and knocked Skulduggery's hat off. Valkyrie automatically jumped after it, but tripped. Her legs were dragged into the portal, and she grabbed onto a beam in front of it.

"Skulduggery!" She yelled, trying to hold on. Skulduggery leapt forward and grabbed her hand, desperately trying to pull her back out. He slipped and lunged forward, knocking them both into the portal. Valkyrie screamed and tried to pull forward, but her conscience faded, and the last thing she saw was a pair of terrified blue eyes staring back into her own.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want a character in it? R&R and tell me! Cliffhangers!**


	2. Chapter Two: District Twelve

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. Hammer me with hate mail; hit me with baseball bats, whatever. Thanks to the reviewers, and I hope you enjoy!**

Valkyrie let out a groan as she opened her eyes, head throbbing painfully.

"Take it I'm not dead, then…" She muttered, slowly sitting up. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling her dirt-caked hair sticking to her hand. With a shrug, she shakily got to her feet. Her mind was hazy, a fog slowing her thought process. A couple of brain cells fired in unison, and she spun around and glared at the figure at her feet.

"Skulduggery, look what you've done now!" She yelled, then blinked as she realized that even though the sleeping boy was wearing Skulduggery's suit, it can't have been him. The main thing pointing this out was the fact he appeared to be alive, rather than a skeleton. Valkyrie figured that he must've stolen Skulduggery's clothes or something, although she wasn't sure how. She violently kicked the boy's side, rather exasperated at her predicament.

"WAKE UP!" She roared in the boy's ear as he yelled with pain, curling up and clutching his sore side.

"What on earth was that for, Valkyrie?" He yelled back. "You could've just poked me or something!" Valkyrie flinched back at her name. There was no mistaking that velvety voice, even though it was coming from the throat of an admittedly cute boy.

"S-Skulduggery? Is that you?" She stammered.

"No, I'm you." Skulduggery said sarcastically, wincing as he got up. "Of course I'm me, you moron."  
>"But you're <em>alive!<em>" Valkyrie squeaked.

"What?" Frowned Skulduggery, looking at his hands. His eyes widened in shock, and he twisted to stare at his back.

"What!" He repeated, this time more an expression of disbelief than a question.

"How'd this happen?" He ran his hand through his now long, black hair, looking utterly confused.

"I'm taking the whole WE JUST GOT DRAGGED THROUGH A PORTAL thing to be the explanation. By the way, I'm blaming your hat for this." Valkyrie held up the muddy hat with a glare.

"What's with you and my hat?" Grumbled Skulduggery, snatching his hat back.

"Let's just get out of here." Valkyrie sighed, looking around at the pine trees that surrounded them in every direction. She started trudging in a random direction, muttering under her breath.

"Well, where do you want to get to?" Skulduggery walked after her, raising an eyebrow.

Valkyrie turned around, ready to glare at him again. She paused to study Skulduggery, somewhat intrigued by his new looks. He had black hair that reached halfway down his neck, and a longer fringe that was starting to hang over his eyes. His height hadn't changed at all, and he looked about twenty one or so. He was lean, and his skin was slightly tanned, but the most transfixing thing about his appearance was definitely his eyes. They were a bright blue, and constantly moving, studying everything around him at a rapid pace. Valkyrie was jolted out of her daze by a crackle of leaves. She nodded slightly at Skulduggery, who smirked and took a step sideways.

"The sparrow flies south for the winter." Skulduggery said smoothly, and they both jerked around to face the clearing where a surprised looking girl was standing.

"Who are you?" She asked, somewhat coldly as she aimed a spear at Skulduggery.

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant, and this is Valkyrie Cain." Skulduggery answered carefully, holding his hands up in the universal gesture for "I don't especially want to hurt you."

"What kind of names are they? Are you from District Two or something?" The girl smirked, lowering the spear slightly.

"What's that?" Valkyrie asked in confusion.

"Where have you been the last seventy or so years?" The girl was looking a bit confused herself.

"Another dimension." Skulduggery chuckled. "Why?"

The girl snorted. "I think you've been stung by some tracker jackers. Come with me, we'll get those treated."

"What are they?" Valkyrie asked again, feeling like an idiot.

"Muttations, creatures created by the Capitol." Muttered the girl.

"I'm not even going to ask." Valkyrie said wearily. "What's your name?" The girl smiled a bit, digging the spear into the ground beside her.

"I'm Tessa. Tessa Kellyn." She gestured for the two to follow her as she turned on her heel and started walking away. She slipped the spear into a tree hollow, and grabbed a squirrel that had been hanging off a branch, neatly speared through its head.

"You two can come back to District Twelve. Your clothes will fit right in." Skulduggery grumbled as he saw the state of his suit.

"Fine." He nodded, following Tessa. Valkyrie followed silently, the noise of pine needles underfoot the only sound for miles around.

After a while of walking in silence, the trio reached a battered fence. It had a large warning sign on it, and a lightning bolt painted on it.

"I'm taking that it's electric." Grinned Skulduggery, which earned a snicker from Valkyrie.

"Nope. It's been turned off." Tessa climbed through a gap in the fence, swiftly followed by Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Skulduggery blinked in astonishment, and Valkyrie's mouth dropped open a bit as they looked around the broken buildings.

"Welcome to District Twelve, home to the finest coal mines in Panem." Tessa smirked.

**A/N: I shall attempt to update at least once a week! R&R!**


End file.
